


Reactions

by zambietrashart



Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, M/M, Protective Siblings, Scared Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, cinnamon roll Jon Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Jon and Adrien introducing each other to their friends and family.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jonathan Kent & Kara Zor-El, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Adrien.

Gabriel

Adrien had told his father that he was bringing over a partner that he really wanted him to meet so when a blue-eyed boy with messy black hair walked in holding hands with his son, Gabriel had to try not to freak out too much.

The kid had this charming aura to him that seemed to draw people in like a moth to a flame cause even Gabriel was listening to stories about living on a farm and his older brother Conner over lunch. 

Needless to say Gabriel approved of Jon in every way and would be sad if they ever broke up but would probably be more mad at Adrien than Jon.

Damian and Mar’i

Mar’i laughed at Damian throwing literally anything sharp and pointy at cutouts of Adrien.

“I never liked him,” Damian growled.

“He’ll be here any minute so you might want to clean that up,” Mar’i said smiling at her friend’s behavior. “It’s nice that you care so much for him though.”

“Whatever Grayson Jr,” Damian said walking over to take the knives and other object out of the cutouts. The zeta tubes rang out their names while Damian was taking a sword out.

“Please tell me he didn’t,” Jon said wide eyed to Mar’i who shrugged. Adrien looked terrified.

“Agreste, I hope you know that I have access to a pit that can bring back the dead and if you ever hurt Jon on purpose or not I will personally kill you and bring you back as many times as I want for my own pleasure,” Damian said glaring at Adrien.

“Then, he will give you to me and I will perform as many tamarianian torture rituals as possible before giving you to the rest of the Titans who might do worse,” Mar’i said making Jon look back and forth between the two.

“I can’t believe you two,” Jon said before bringing Adrien up to the manor.

“We did good,” Damian said giving Mar’i a high five.

“Yes we did.”

Adrien’s Class

When Jon met the class the first time as Marinette’s friend he was for the most part ignored and left alone but now that he was with Adrien, the class gathered around him and most of the girls called him adorable or a cutie, Jon didn’t really care but Adrien was a little upset that they were treating his boyfriend differently.

They reacted differently than they did with Marinette’s American boyfriend.

“If you ever loose this precious boy I’m keeping him,” Chloe said to Adrien shocking both of them.

“I think they make a great couple, they met through Marinette right?” Alya asked circling around Jon.

“We approve,” Nino said holding his hand out for Jon to fist bump which he did with a slight smile on his face.

Kara and Conner

Kara had just gotten back from a mission and was shocked to hear that Clark’s kid had a boyfriend.

“I want to meet this boy who stole Superbaby’s heart,” Kara demanded talking with Conner.

“Yeah, sure Kara, he’s coming over today, I haven’t even met him yet. Hell supes hasn’t even met him yet,” Conner said. Adrien and Jon walked over to the chickens and laughed with them.

Kara stomped over. “Hey Jonny, how have you been kiddo?” she asked hiding the hurt that Jon hadn’t noticed her yet.

“Kara!” Jon said hugging his older sister figure.

“Who’s this?” Kara asked already knowing the answer and Conner walked over too.

“Um Kara this is Adrien, my boyfriend you were on a mission so I never got to really come out to you,” Jon said nervously.

“That’s cool kiddo, I’m Kara Jon’s sort of older sister, cousin, aunt. His dad is my cousin but I’m about the same age as Conner. It’s great to meet you Adrien,” Kara said shaking his hand and gripping tight making Adrien wince a little.

“So you’re Supergirl, that’s cool. It’s an honor to meet you,” Adrien said impressing her but not quite satisfying enough for Conner.

“I like him, he can stay,” Kara said to Jon who stuck his tongue out at her.

“Whatever, as long as he’s good to you Jon. Just be ready for two pro reporters at Dinner.”

Lois and Clark

“Honey I’ve heard that his dad doesn’t come out of his house, like at all,” Lois said to her husband who was pacing in the kitchen.

“Well, Jon seems to be happy and he met him earlier today and it’s not like he’s a supervillain or anything,” Clark said looking outside at his son.

The kids came inside for dinner and Clark just stared at the blonde the whole time. 

“So Adrien how long have you been modeling?” Lois asked.

“Around three years, it’s been hard without my mom around but it helps keep my mind off of things,” Adrien said winning Lois over.

“Oh, how sad, if you don’t mind me asking how did she die?” Lois asked making Clark curious too.

“They said it was a heart attack, I never really paid attention. All that I know is that my dad closed himself off after that,” Adrien said looking down. “Jon really helped me get back out of my shell as Adrien.”

“What do you mean as Adrien?” Clark asked getting curious. Conner and Kara were leaning in on the edge of their seats.

“Paris has two heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. I happen to be Chat Noir and Jon’s friend Damian is dating Ladybug,” Adrien said flashing his ring.

“Wow, so I know that I totally approve of this relationship,” Lois said looking over to Clark.

“As long as you promise to not hurt him, ever,” Clark said eyes glowing red a little.

“I would never hurt him Mr. Kent,” Adrien said holding Jon’s hand under the table.

“Can you just marry him already?” Kara asked Jon who turned bright red and slid under the table.

The rest of the Kents and Adrien just laughed. 

They never though that Conner would have to walk Jon down the aisle one day after an experience with Doomsday killed Clark and that Jon would be Jon Kent-Agreste. Yeah that didn’t go over well when Clark came back.


End file.
